It's not our swordsman!
by Rheassa
Summary: Bad title, I know. Anyway, post one-piece story. They found One Piece and went back to the places where the journey started for them. Zoro went to visit Mihawk. That was the last time Sanji saw Zoro or heard from him. Several years later, they decide to conquer the Grand Line again. Includes ZoSan, UsoKaya, NaLu and FraRo.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi! I'm back. I don't know if the story is good or not, and I don't know where it's going yet. However, I had this idea for a while, so I decided to write it down, hope you like it. If you do, tell me and I will update ^_^**_

_**Anyway, the story is, so far, mainly ZoSan. No, English is not my mother tongue. And yes, there is shounen-ai. If it's not your thing, I'm not forcing you to read.**_

_**Disclaimer: It's not mine, if it was it would have been more action between Zoro and Sanji, if you know what I mean. Just a suggestion, if you ever stumble upon this story, Oda-sama.**_

* * *

Sanji refused to believe it was Zoro. It couldn't be Zoro! It must be some kind of sick joke. Hell, Zoro couldn't do that! Not only couldn't, he WOULDN'T do that - it was far too embarrassing for Zoro to do anything like that. Alright, all solved, it was not Zoro. No way in hell.

_Flashback:_

After finding One Piece, they all returned to their homes, to tell everyone themselves that they actually achieved their dreams and goals. Luffy went to Dadan and Makino as the Pirate King; Zoro went to his dojo to tell Koshiro and Kuina that he was the best swordsman; Nami went to Nojiko, to show her the map of the world; Sanji went back to Baratie, just to get his ass kicked by Zeff and to be called an "ungrateful eggplant"; Usopp went back to his village as a real warrior of the sea, having some real stories to tell; Chopper went back to dr. Kureha and was chased around the palace for daring to show his face to her; Robin wanted to go to Ohara (rather what was left of it) to tell them about Rio Poneglyph; Franky returned to Water 7 to help Iceburg with his SUUUUPEEERRRR project of turning Water 7 into a ship and Brook, together with Laboon were back on their Grand Line Tour of the Soul King.

After visiting Koshiro, Zoro mentioned that he wanted to see Mihawk and that was last time Sanji saw Zoro for three and a half years. He hasn't heard anything from him and neither did the rest of the crew. Zoro didn't even show up on Usopps and Kayas wedding; neither did he send them a card or a present. The only weird (if you count Luffy out) thing on the wedding was that Usopp snatched Nami and talked to her in the corner for an hour after opening one of her presents. After that he was really thoughtful and before Nami left for Cocoyashi a week later he gave her a letter without a name on it and said "Please send it along with your next letter".

Probably the same month as Usopps wedding, Sanji heard a really good song on the radio. It was sung by a male singer and it made Sanji really weak in his knees and he got a nose-bleed, not a big one, but still. The voice was hypnotising him. Sanji spent his spare money on buying the recordings of that band, which was called Kuraigana, and any magazine that mentioned the band. From the magazines he got to know that the song he heard was their first song with their new lead singer Aon, and they changed the name from Storm Warning to Kuraigana because of Aon.

Aon was a real mystery. There were a lot of rumours about him, one of which said that Aon was blind. That would be an explanation to why he was blindfolded when he was in public and his close relationship with their guitarist Neah, who came to the band along with Aon. Aon never gave interviews and when the band did, he was silent, just "looking" at Neah to give a response for him. Other rumours said that he couldn't play the guitar and just pretended that he did at the concerts. Those rumours were dispelled when Aon took an acoustic guitar and in public played a really difficult piece.

It didn't take long for Sanji to understand that he was hopelessly in love with Aon. Aon had the body-type he liked best – he was muscular but not like the people who wanted to gain muscle mass, no, it was muscles of someone who trained hard in some kind of martial art and was really good at it. Sanji never got to see the whole face because Aon was always blindfolded and that damned piece of silky black fabric covered half of the face. Aons hair was dark and short in front but somewhat long in the back. Anyway, Sanji was sure as hell determined to meet the singer one day, but Kuraigana never left the Grand Line on their tours and the tickets were sold out before Sanji even heard about the concert.

For two years of his one-sided love he worked at Baratie and even got himself a student (well, he didn't chose the guy, Zeff just shoved the kid into Sanji and said to teach him because the kid was a hopeless idiot). One day he heard a song on the radio and he was almost sure Kuraigana played it, but the vocals were female. It was a quiz, they said later and if you guessed the band correctly, you could win a VIP ticket with access to backstage. Sanji tried his guess, by calling the hot line. He won. He won a ticket to a concert in Alubarna, last concert of the tour, in three months from that day.

The East Blue gang (as they mockingly called themselves) agreed that it was really good timing and Nami sent letters to everyone in Grand Line gang (Robin, Chopper, Franky and Brook) and in a week they left for the Grand Line. Luffy was overjoyed. He was bored to death and was entertaining himself by attacking marine bases. Nami didn't mind it much – he brought home money, so she closed her eyes on this mischief.

Oddly enough, once they were on the Grand Line, Nami said that Zoro will be at Alubarna at the time of the concert, so Sanji will pick him up after the concert and get him to Vivis place. That was the first time he heard anything about Zoro in three years, which made him angry. Why didn't he answer any of Sanjis letters? Of course, they broke up, but they still were nakama, so Sanji expected at least an answer.

At Whiskey Peak they were picked up by Franky, Robin and Brook on Sunny and left the vessel Usopp somehow acquired there. It was really nostalgic to see Sunny and the rest of their crew. Robin told them that Chopper was stuck on the island with some serious illness infecting the inhabitants; he had almost cured it after two years of hard work, but more time was needed and he will be joining them at the Water 7.

Franky did some changes on the ship, like making the girls' bedroom bigger - to be able to fit four people and the same was done to the guys' bedroom. The kitchen was also bigger, to be able to contain two cooks at the same time – Sanji and his apprentice. Kaya was introduced to Choppers study and was appointed Choppers substitute, on one condition from Usopp – Kaya will not be doing any fighting. As all of them (except for Sanjis apprentice) were strong enough to single handily kick CP9 into oblivion (just as example), the condition was accepted without any objections.

Their way to Alabasta didn't have any kind of complications, apart from Luffy being chased through the whole Drum Island by dr. Kureha, who was angry with him for whatever reason. Sanjis opinion was that she was doing that just for the fun of it, but he wisely kept his mouth shut.

Vivi was delighted to see them, hugged them and threw a party that lasted for a week (Luffys idea, he refused to make it shorter). Then, the day of the concert came. Before Sanji left, Nami said to him:

"Don't forget to pick up Zoro after it's finished."

"But Nami-swan, how will I find him? I don't think he'll be on the concert. And by the way, do you think he found his way to Alubarna?"

"No need to worry, Sanji-kun. His sense of direction is not as bad as it was. Have fun." Nami left before he could ask her, how she knew about that.

The concert was everything he expected and more. There was a VIP front row, where he and several rich kids sat. His seat was exactly in front of the spot where Aon stood and the man had a strong presence to him that Sanji was unable to move his gaze anywhere, it was locked on Aon. Sanji saw the man's lips move as he sang his songs giving everything he had. The recordings didn't have even half of the emotion Aon gave now. Sanji noticed his mood change according to songs. During one he was about to jump up and down with pure joy, while during other he was almost going to cry or kick somebody really hard. Such a thing never happened while he listened to the recordings. Sanji was sure that if Aon ever wanted his own army of slaves, he would just need to sing a song and hundreds of thousands would follow, Sanji among them.

After the concert the cook was still sitting in his chair, not moving. People were leaving, while Sanji sat unmoving. He was pissed. The concert was too short. It was then one of the personnel approached him and led him behind the stage. He was freaking out. What was he to say to the band? "Hi, I'm Sanji and I'm in love with Aon."? He couldn't allow that to happen, but Sanji was unsure if he could keep his tongue. The cook began to panic when he saw where the personnel led him to. In front of him was a door with two names on it. Aon, Neah.

The personnel knocked.

"Come in!" it was Neah who answered.

"Neah-sama, Aon-sama, I brought him as you required." the man said.

"Thank you, Serge." Neah answered. "You can go."

The man from personnel left Sanji standing at the doorstep with his heart pounding so loud, everyone could surely hear it. There, with his back to the door, on an armchair sat Aon, his head tilted back tiredly, so Sanji was able to see his forehead and the silky black blindfold. Neah was across the room, packing their things in two bags.

She wasn't taller than Nami, probably just the same height, with Nami-like figure, although dressed modestly. Her hair was black and pulled up in a ponytail. When she looked up, Sanji couldn't help but feel that he saw her somewhere; her yellow eyes didn't help. Of course, he saw her photos before, but he never felt that she looked so familiar. She looked at Aon, who was snoring softly already, and said:

"Oi, if you are planning on sleeping, I'm gonna leave your things here."

Aon just grunted and said with a really hoarse voice, also somewhat familiar to Sanjis ear:

"You didn't have to work your ass off for two hours there, so shut it."

"Be polite to a lady!" Sanji said that before he even realized it.

"Zip it, shit-cook, you're here just to pick us up, because Neah never been to the royal palace." Aon snapped back at Sanji.

Sanji froze.

_End of flashback._

* * *

_**So, you read it. Like it? Hate it? Let me know. Thanks.**_

_**Rhe.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ok, I'm back earlier** **then I expected. Just thought I'd post the second chapter to give you something more to judge. I hope you'll understand where the story is going, so far. **_

_**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own them. Still working on it.**_

* * *

Chapter 2

Sanji just stood there, frozen, staring at the relaxed figure in the armchair. No way. No freaking way. Never.

Neah was continuing to pack her and Aons things, not bothered by Sanji one bit. Aon was still sitting in the armchair, snoring softly again. Suddenly Neah threw something at Aon.

"Don't you go to sleep - I was on the same stage for two hours!"

"You didn't sing yourself hoarse, trying to earn the money they paid to come to see us!" Aon argued, still relaxed in his armchair.

"And that is your own fault. Nobody forced you on that stage." Neah closed the bags and looked if she hadn't forgotten something.

"Yeah, right! Who would believe this shit? Not me, that's for sure."

Neah looked at Aon and said:

"Give it here. I need to pack it."

Aon sighed and untied his blindfold. His arm stretched out, but not exactly in Neahs direction. It was somewhat to her right. Neah came closer and took the piece of fabric from Aon. She pushed it inside one of the bags and said:

"You can sleep later, get up."

Aon grunted and stood up. Sanji just watched, wide-eyed, as the man turned around and looked somewhere to the cooks left. Without the blindfold, Sanji could tell that it was actually Zoro. The features were the same and the scar on his left eye was where it supposed to be. The cook speechlessly looked up where he was supposed to find a patch of grass-green hair. The hair was black. Sanji blinked and looked again. And again. And again. Still black. Where were the swords? Zoro didn't look complete without his swords. Sanji watched as Neah gave Zoro a long tube, big enough to fit all three swords inside. Similar tube was on Neahs back. She gave Zoro a coat with a hood that he took on and took one bag from Neah.

Neah took on a similar coat and looked expectantly at Sanji. Finally the words that Nami-swan told him before the concert sunk in along with understanding – she knew. She knew who Aon was and she probably knew it for a long time. Suddenly he realized some things, which seemed strange to him, like Usopps wedding and a nameless letter that Usopp gave to Nami. Nami was in touch with Zoro for the whole three and a half years they haven't seen the swordsman. She knew everything, along with Zoros reason for not keeping in touch with the crew. Or was it only him, who was oblivious?

Sanji looked at the swordsman, who stood slightly behind Neah with his left hand on her right shoulder. Zoro still gazed somewhere to Sanjis left.

"Are you going to move anytime soon? Didn't Nami tell you to pick us up?" The way Neah mentioned Nami meant that girls spoke often and were friendly towards each other.

"Y-y-yes, sure…" Sanji mumbled as he turned to go out.

He was walking quickly, totally sure that Zoro, of all people, was able to keep up with him. It came as a total surprise, when Neah shouted:

"Hey, slow down!"

Sanji turned around and was shocked to find the two of them a hundred meters behind. Zoro was still holding on to the girls shoulder and was probably the one that slowed them down. Sanji went back and stared Zoro right in the eye and said:

"Am I walking too fast for you, shitty swordsman?" Sanji couldn't help himself – he was angry at Zoro for shattering his perfect Aon.

"Yes, you are. Now back off!" It was Neah who answered. Sanji saw Zoros hand tense on her shoulder, as the swordsman said in low voice:

"It's fine; don't get worked up about it."

Sanji stared at Zoro. Did he just back out of a fight? A fight with Sanji? Zoro stared back at Sanji, still not in the eyes, but at his right ear. Sanji frowned – it couldn't be Zoro. It was an imposter, maybe that crazed ballerina-okama, who could change faces, but then Zoro wasn't dressed in some weird clothes.

"What's your problem, marimo? Are you a chicken?"

"Is it your business?" the girl asked. "Your task was to get us to the palace. If you are not planning on doing so, we will find the way ourselves."

Sanji realized, in great shock, that he was almost squashing the girl in his attempt to get in Zoros face. He jumped back and bowed.

"I'm sorry, my lady, for my awful manners. Please, ditch this muscle-head; let me make you a dinner to make amends."

Neah sighed and turned her head and walked in a direction of the closest passer-by. She wasn't walking too fast, just a normal speed, but it seemed as though Zoro struggled to keep up with her.

"Excuse me, do you know the way to royal palace?" Neah said politely to a plump woman with a basket full of ingredients.

"Sure I do, dear. Do you want me to walk you there?" the woman was very kind, her round face and curly hair made her look really friendly and approachable.

"That would be very kind of you." This time it was Zoro, who spoke. The woman looked at the swordsman and gasped.

"Oh, my… Poor dear, you are too young for this…"

"How did you know?" Sanji could see a smile on Zoros lips; they started walking slowly to the palace. The woman somehow knew the exact pace for Zoro to not to struggle to keep up.

"Oh, my husband is the same as you. He's older though." The woman laughed heartily. "You are too young to be married!"

"Thank you. Not that I'm planning, anyway."

"Hahaha! You sound just like my husband! 'I'm too young to be spending my days here, take me out!'" she mimicked the way her husband talked. Sanji noticed something odd – the woman's facial expressions didn't change much, as she mimicked. Normally, people would wrinkle their face or something like that, when doing a comical impression of somebody, wouldn't they?

Sanji was walking behind them, as they moved closer to the palace. He had too much to think about. First and foremost – WHERE THE HELL DID THE SWORDSMAN LEARNED TO SING? Secondly, HOW COULD HE PLAY THE GUITARR SO GOOD? And finally, why didn't Nami tell him anything about it? Wasn't Sanji one of her nakama?

The woman was chatting away happily with Neah and Zoro. Or Zoros imposter, because Zoro was never this friendly to strangers. He would never smile that kindly at strangers, he would scowl at them. There was another thing that bothered Sanji. Neah and that woman seemed to know something about Zoro, he didn't know. It was really hard to explain, Sanji just felt that he was left out of some secret.

It was a surprise to see Nami waiting for them on the steps of the palace. She waved at them, to come here. Neah and Zoro thanked politely and said good-bye to the helpful woman, who just looked at Zoro with sadness in her eyes. Sanji still didn't get it. The woman went her way, as the three on them approached Nami.

"You must be Neah! I'm Nami. Pleasure to meet you." Nami said, as they came closer. "Did the idiot behave?"

"Nice to meet you too." Neah answered. "He was ok, I guess."

Nami looked at Sanji and then suddenly punched him hard on the head.

"It's been a long time, Zoro." Nami turned from Sanji to the swordsman.

"It was, yes."

"Come, but be careful, there're stairs."

"Thanks."

Sanji watched, perplexed, as they walked slowly up the stairs. Why should Zoro be careful about stairs? The stairs weren't dangerous… unless you couldn't see them. Sanji felt cold sweat on his back. No way… No freaking way… Zoro couldn't be totally blind… could he? Sanji stared as the swordsman carefully walked up, slow and unsure in his footing.

"You've got to be kidding me…" the cook whispered.

* * *

_**Yup, I did that. Don't worry, it's not lethal. Sorry for my English, if it's too bad.**_

_**Please, tell me what you think about it.**_

_**Rhe.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**So, there's the update. I hope you people like the story, since I haven't heard anything otherwise, I'll try to keep up updating.**_

_**Disclaimer: No, not yet. Not mine.**_

* * *

Zoros meeting with the rest of the crew was somewhat awkward. He, Nami and Neah stood in in the doorway to the living room, where the whole crew, apart from Sanji, sat. The silence was broken by Luffy, who, with loud yell "ZORO!", pounced at Neah. Zoro automatically stepped away from Neah, so she won't be thrown back as well, but he seemed to have been wrong – Luffy, hugging Neah tightly, flew out of the room and into the corridor.

"Zoro! It's been a long time!" Luffy kept hugging Neah, who seemed to have a concussion from hitting hard floor with her head. "Zoro, are you alright?"

"Luffy, I told you Zoro changed his hair-colour, not gender!" Nami barked.

"Oh, sorry." Luffy left Neah and launched himself at the right person this time.

"Long time no see, Zoro!" the captain laughed sitting on Zoros stomach inside the living room where a coffee-table was supposed to be. The named table was now under Zoro, broken beyond repair.

"You too, long time…" Zoro grunted, not moving.

"WAAAAAH!" came from the corner where Franky sat. "Man, I'm so touched!"

"It was certainly a very long time, swordsman-san."

"Yohohoho! You are more popular than I am, it makes me cry… Although I don't have eyes to cry with! Yohohoho!"

"Wow, Zoro, you've changed… Still no match for captain Usopp…"

Zoro was lying on his back, listening to nostalgic babble of his nakama.

"How is it to be blind?" Robin asked, as blunt as ever, going for the worst question.

Zoro sat up, thankful to Luffy for getting off of him.

"Well, it's dark." He tried to sound somewhat mockingly.

"Are you going to be blind for the rest of your life?" Robin was still set on the worst-case scenario.

"Dunno. I need Chopper to examine it first. He read some other doctors diagnoses, so he could at least give me some medication, but he won't be sure unless he examines me himself." Zoro tried to sound high-spirited, not wanting to give his fears away. If it was really bad, then he could not hold the title of the strongest swordsman in the world for much longer. He already felt really bad for letting his crew down, not having half of the strength he possessed when they found one piece.

"Oi, Zoro, why's ur hair black?" Luffy said, puzzled.

"Good for stage?" Zoro said thoughtfully. He didn't quite remember how that happened, it just did and it worked really well for Aon. "Don't worry - the black is going off as soon as I get to the bathroom."

"Zoro, you're weird." Luffy sat down on the floor in front of Zoro. "You don't seem like our swordsman. Are you sure you are Zoro?"

Zoro didn't find an answer to that, so he just nodded.

"What's his favourite food?"

"Onigiri."

"Wrong! It's meat! You're not Zoro!"

"Luffy, meat is your favourite food." Nami face-palmed.

"Oh, right… Then what're his swords called?" Luffy continued asking.

"Wadou Ichimonji, Sandai Kitetsu and Shuusui."

"Wrong! It's Pork, Beef and Chicken!"

"Luffy, that's meat again." This time Usopp corrected Luffy, also face-palmed.

"Oh, right… When's Zoros birthday?"

"November, the 11th."

"Wrong! It's May, the 5th!"

"Luffy, that's your birthday…" Nami said, exasperated.

"Oh, then… then…" Luffy looked around, thinking as hard as he could. "Then… who's the Pirate King?"

"It's kind of hard to believe, but it's you, Luffy." Zoro rolled his eyes.

"Correct! Ok, you're Zoro." Luffy nodded content with the answer.

"Thanks, captain." Zoro tried not to sound annoyed with Luffys stupidity. Three years spent with normal people had spoilt him.

"You're welcome. Now, where's Sanji? SAAAAAAAAAAANJIIIIIIIII! I'M HUNGRY!"

"Shut up, Luffy, we're not eating until Vivi comes." Sanji argued from the corridor, where he helped still shocked Neah back on her feet.

"But Sanji, I'm hungry now!" Luffy whined.

Zoro sat on the floor, thinking about the amount of patience he had before… He could ignore Luffy and, what's worse, Perona, but as he now was getting irritated with Luffys normal behaviour, how would he react to Perona? Probably see red or something… His crew wasn't bad, not at all, but after three years with average people, he was afraid that reunion with his dear nakama would leave him banging his head against concrete. Zoro didn't even want to think about how Neah will adopt to the crew. Probably by banging her head along with him…

"Zoro, who's your friend?" Usopp asked, noticing Neah.

"That's Neah. She's my seeing eye, so to speak." Zoro considered the rest of the information about the girl. It probably won't shock them. "She's my student as well." After considering some more, he added the final piece of information. "And she is also Mihawks daughter."

The room felt silent. Then, Robin asked:

"And why is she your student, if Mihawk is probably stronger than you right now?"

"He's dead. Somehow got himself a leukaemia. When I found him, he was still fine, more or less, but he died within half a year. He asked me to make something good out of her. Preferably next best swordsman in the world." Zoro explained.

"Is that so? Like father – like daughter?"

"Not entirely. When I met her she barely knew which end of the sword she should hold on to."

"Don't exaggerate. I knew that." Neah pouted, as she walked, somewhat uncertain in her steps. "Get up."

"Well, that was the extent of your knowledge. I had to build up everything from the scratch." Zoro accepted Neahs hand to help him back to his feet. He turned around, not entirely sure where in the room the crew sat.

"And what will we have when you're done with her?"

"Another Santoryuu user." Neah said proudly, as Sanjis student snorted. When everybody looked at him, he said:

"Isn't Santoryuu just a joke? Don't you mainly fight with only two swords?"

"Don't make fun of Zoro!" Luffy yelled at Sanjis apprentice. "He's awesome! Even if you are making good food, I'll kick your ass if you make fun of my nakama!"

"Sorry…" The boy said quickly.

"Don't underestimate our marimo - it's not called national treasure for nothing." Sanji said, lazily walking to the sofa.

"You call me marimo once again and you'll be scrubbing your ass off of the floor, curly brow." Zoro threatened.

"Are you sure you want to fight?"

"Are you saying I'm weak?" Zoro opened his tube and took the swords out, one by one, putting them back in their rightful place – his right hip.

"Well, maybe I am." Sanji smiled wickedly, although Zoro couldn't see it.

"Kaya, you better get out of here, it's dangerous." The swordsman heard Usopp whispering to his young wife.

"They won't start fighting, would they?" Kaya asked quietly back, concerned.

"They won't miss the opportunity, trust me."

Zoro took a deep breath and listened. He _heard _Sanji roll the cigarette in his mouth, he listened as Sanji took one small step back, to get a good start, and he felt Nami tense behind him and Neah moving out of his way to the door. He took another deep breath, putting his hands on the swords. Everything happened within a second. Sanji kicked off, aiming for his head as Zoro unsheathed Kitetsu and Shuusui and blocked the kick. The cook moved a little, adjusting his weight and attacked again. The swordsman moved fast – it's not like he sat, doing nothing, using blindness as excuse, - he tripped Sanji, as he hit him hard on the back with blunt sides of the blades. The cook hissed, as he stumbled forward, angry with himself for underestimating Zoro – the same thing he just warned his own student about. He spun around, but Zoro was already attacking, moving with an amazing speed for a blind man. Sanji jumped up, thankful for the high ceilings, and landed behind swordsman, kicking him hard in his right shoulder. Or, rather, tried hitting. Zoro bent backwards, as Sanjis leg swished above him.

Turning around to attack again, Zoro stumbled over the rests of the coffee table and lost his balance. Sanji was unable to stop his own attack, aimed right in Zoros face… Only millimetres were between his shoe and swordsman's cheekbone, when:

"Cut it out, you idiots!" followed by a hard hit on the head for each of them.

"Nami-swaaan…" Sanji obediently sat on the floor, holding his head.

"Sea-witch…" Zoro grumbled.

"Hai, hai. I know, I'm going straight down to hell and if I don't – you'll push me down." Nami smiled pleasantly. "Now, please, don't destroy anything, I won't be paying for damages."

Neah seemed to take that close to her heart.

"How much was the table worth?" She said, concerned.

"Probably hundred thousand berri. It's a royal palace, you know." Nami smiled; Zoro could literally see Nami taking her hunting stance, smelling easy money. "Do you want me to give you a credit?"

"No, no, I'm fine, I have the money. Should I pay you now or…?" Neah was searching her bag for her wallet.

"You should give money directly to Vivi, if you want to pay for it, I wouldn't trust Nami to pay Vivi in your place." Zoro said darkly, earning another hit on the head. "You give that money to her now and you will never see them again, nor hear about them."

"Good one, Zoro!" Usopp laughed.

* * *

_**I know, ending sucks, but I didn't know how to end this chapter.**_

_**Reviews are welcomed.**_


End file.
